<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Third Imposter by TheMayBellTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296620">The Third Imposter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayBellTree/pseuds/TheMayBellTree'>TheMayBellTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saioutober2k20 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us, Fluff, He's Toxic, Humor, I'm addicted to among us so this has a lot of among us "terminology", Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Kokichi's the third imposter, M/M, They're all just being friends and playing games about murdering eachother, fun stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayBellTree/pseuds/TheMayBellTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>9 classmates from Hope's Peak Academy's class 79-B decide to play Among Us together.</p>
<p>Kokichi ruins it.</p>
<p>PROMPT FIVE FOR THE SAIOUMA PIT SAIOUTOBER EVENT: video games</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saioutober2k20 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Third Imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Sorry I disappeared for a couple days there, I'm taking six classes in college right now so I had to set my writing aside for a couple days to work on it ;_; I'm still intending on finishing the prompt week, but I'll be finishing a couple days late! Sorry &lt;3</p>
<p>Anyways I'm obsessed with Among Us so here's a fluffy piece of the gang being happy and playing Among Us.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was so dark that Shuichi couldn’t see five feet in front of him. The atmosphere was tense and with every step he took Shuichi felt like he was about to be murdered. He cautiously moved towards the electric room, step after step, until--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone sneezed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddammit, Angie! Mute your fuckin’ mic!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! I am sorry for this disturbance. Atua bless me! Ahaha!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kokichi! Stop fucking chasing me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nishishi~! Come back, Kaito… I miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, are we playing unmuted now? Come on, guys…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DEAD BODY REPORTED!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Kiyo’s dead first? Again?” Kaede sighed into her microphone, her tone conveying nothing short of frustration and resignation. Shuichi felt her struggle; after all, they had been playing for ten rounds and Korekiyo had been the first victim time after time. To be honest, now it just felt deliberate…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miu cackled. “The sister fucker deserves it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi spotted Korekiyo unmuting from the top left of his screen. Shuichi couldn’t help but sink into his chair in defeat, preparing for his usual tirade of--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the last time, vermin, I am not a - as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>put it - </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘sister fucker’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is it so wrong to appreciate my sister’s beauty? After all, she is the pinnacle of man, a divine goddess, the absolute--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you are so disgusting,” sighed Kokichi. His microphone blew out, forcing Shuichi to shrink back and wince as his headphones screamed at him. “Also, I just saw Himiko vent.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyeh… I’ll curse you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, seriously?” Kaito didn’t even wait for a response to his question. Instead, Shuichi spotted Kaito’s icon immediately become lit with a red and white sticker: I VOTED. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaito… I’m pretty sure he’s lying,” Shuichi spoke up for the first time since the last meeting. To be honest, he didn’t have much to contribute. The lights had been out almost the entirety of the last round so he hadn’t spotted anyone. Maki had stuck by him for the first half of the round after they saw each other scan. After the lights went out they had gone their separate ways. He was relieved to see that she was still alive; he knew he’d be the prime suspect if she was dead. “Oh, um… where’s the body, by the way?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, electric! It was a stack kill,” said Kaede.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone except you, Kaito, and Kokichi.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, I’m telling you it’s Himiko! She totally vented in front of me, then she drew her finger across her little astronaut neck and told me that if I said anything she’d gut me! I’m in danger just saying this! Please, vote for Himiko!” Kokichi sounded so desperate in his plea that Shuichi </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>believed him. Almost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut the fuck up, you liar! You said the same thing about me last round!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi rubbed his chin in thought, contemplating the odds. Yes, it was true… Kokichi had said Miu was the imposter last round. He had used the same exact lines that time, accusing Miu of threatening him after she vented right in front of him. No one believed him, of course, but… “well, Miu, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>the imposter last round. This might be a long shot, but what is Kokichi is actually telling the truth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. The quiet in his ear was heavy. He sounded like an idiot, right? Yes, he might be an idiot to actually try and trust Kokichi’s words. Kokichi was a harbinger of chaos. He thrived on being a toxic player. In public chats, he loved throwing out random accusations and accusing others of being “sus”. He was Loki, a trickster through and through, but cunning and conniving at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also... he was his boyfriend so he was a little obligated to have his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito spoke up first. “Well, I already voted for Himiko so…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So are we voting off Himiko?” Angie next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyeh… what? Kokichi’s a liar! Never trust his words!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kaede spoke next, Shuichi could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. She hummed and said “well, he was right about Miu last time and no one trusted him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s being a troll! It’s him and Shuichi! Trust me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While I am not denying that Kokichi is a troll and could die in a hole for all I care,” when Maki spoke, her tone was low and accusatory. He could feel the bite behind her words and every ounce of vengeance she wished to enact on the imposter on behalf of their good friend Kiyo. Well… okay, maybe not that part. “I saw Shuichi scan.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Tenko taught her to do whenever she was feeling particularly strong emotions, Himiko started angrily chattering into the microphone. “It’s not me! Trust me! I’m good, I promise!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late. Everyone had already voted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It’s… not me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s over, Himiko.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... you guys are idiots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>HIMIKO WAS NOT AN IMPOSTER</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shuichi… you can vent in front of me and I won’t tell.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he saw the red screen in front of him, he could only remember those words. Kokichi had said it to him in jest a couple rounds ago. He was not an imposter then and neither was Kokichi, but he had held on to those words. He had cherished them. He nurtured them. Then…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He danced in front of the medbay scanner as Kokichi passed, swinging his little astronaut form wildly back and forth as he tried to gain Kokichi’s trust. Kokichi thought that he was just going to scan. No, no… he was going to do something much more sinister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited until Kokichi’s white avatar entered the room, a dictator cap sat atop his head. Kokichi waited next to that scanner, waited for Shuichi to scan and prove his innocence, but he instead saw Shuichi hobble over to the vent, hop inside, and then hop right back out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi waited. He waited. Then he waited some more. Their two avatars were in something of a staring match, daring the other to either kill or run to the button to call an emergency meeting. Nothing happened. When Kokichi suddenly jerked and made a run towards the entrance of medbay, Shuichi acted out of impulse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an accident. He didn’t mean to put the gun to Kokichi’s head. He didn’t mean to hit the KILL button. But he did, and now Kokichi’s skeletal corpse sat in front of him, his blue dog mourning and sitting next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… what’s done is done. He had to get out of there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is… until Kaito came around the corner and saw him standing over Kokichi’s dead body. The boy, represented by virtue of a purple avatar and a beanie, stared at him. Then Shuichi hit the report button.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DEAD BODY REPORTED!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Kaito! He just killed Kokichi right in front of me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT? NO! IT WAS SHUICHI!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He killed him! Kaito, I was right there! How did you not see me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Shuichi’s lying! Bro, c’mon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kaito… I trusted you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait… hold on. Shuichi, what happened?” Kaede chipped in, uncertainty plaguing her voice with every single consonant. Shit. He had to convince her that Kaito was the imposter. He’d be dead in the next round, sure, but it was worth the risk. If they could get just one innocent killed before they got him… that’d give his other imposter, Angie, a chance. It looks like she had already killed Korekiyo, so that was another one down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DON’T LISTEN TO--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The body was right in front of medbay! I saw Kaito kill Kokichi as I was coming up from admin.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can anyone confirm?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw Shuichi in admin! He is telling the truth!” Angie was quick on the draw, immediately covering Shuichi when his alibi was brought into question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smart. </span>
  </em>
  <span>However, it was potentially a bad move to defend him. When he inevitably died, Angie could be outed as a co-conspirator. He wanted her to live. He wanted her to carry on his legacy. He wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>win.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that covers all of our bases,” Maki hummed, breathy and deep as she thought over the two suspects. After a moment, she huffed and said, “well, Kaito? Any last words?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Shuichi!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone voted for Kaito. Seeing that he was going to die, he even voted for himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>KAITO WAS NOT AN IMPOSTER.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, the emergency button was pressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, it’s not me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SHUICHI WAS AN IMPOSTER.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was it. He was an imposter again. He was going to vent in front of Kokichi. Hopefully this would make amends for what happened last round.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shuichi! Why’d you kill me? I wasn’t going to say anything!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I panicked!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. This was it. It was time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did the same thing. He danced in front of the medbay scanner. Kokichi came into the room. Shuichi walked up to the vent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi immediately ran out of the room. In a panic, Shuichi followed him. He was running towards the button! Closer, closer… goddamn his tiny legs! He couldn’t catch up to him!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>EMERGENCY MEETING</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddammit, I was just about to finish my download!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Kaede killed Kiyo. Sweet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, cockroach?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing~! I just wanted to say that my beloved is good! I saw him scan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… this was part of the plan, wasn’t it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… yes. I did do that. Scan, I mean. I did scan. I also saw Kokichi scan. He’s, um… clean. He’s innocent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus. Kokichi must be so disappointed in him right now. Since when was he such a shitty liar? You would think being that Kokichi was his boyfriend he’d have some aptitude. No dice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! Sounds good!” Shuichi heard Kaede clap her palms together over the microphone, humming happily at the news. “Besides that, Miu, what were you doing? You were at that download way too long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Fuck you! Kaede’s an imposter!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maki sighed. “Calm down, Miu.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi could practically hear Kaede’s smile on the other side of the computer. Everything was going according to plan. No one was even questioning Kokichi calling a random meeting to prove Shuichi’s innocence. Well, he wasn’t complaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I’m not the imposter.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi cackled over the mic, evil emanating from his little white avatar. “Miu sounds pretty sus, not gonna lie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, you little abortion! You always lie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito voted. “Well, I already cast my vote for Miu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyeh… are we voting Miu then?” Himiko voted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait! Hold on!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One by one, they all cast their votes for Miu. Only Kiyo had died so far and that was pretty much a tradition at this point. She hadn’t done anything to earn their distrust. She had done her tasks. She had complained about an emergency meeting. She hadn’t done anything. No, Kaede had just turned the tides of a meeting which in any other circumstances would be suspicious. She threw Miu under the bus. Oh, that snake. That’s why she was his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Goddamn you all!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MIU WAS NOT AN IMPOSTER</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hell yeah, ‘oh</span>
  <span>’, fuckin’ idiots!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, Miu, you’re dead!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi’s cackle was distinctly heard over the microphone. “Well! Honest mistake! Could happen to anybody!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone, mute your mics!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the game went similarly. Kokichi would repeatedly affirm how Shuichi was the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>trustworthy </span>
  </em>
  <span>crewmate there was. He lied about him doing tasks. He let him vent and kill in front of him. Shuichi felt a bit guilty that he had enlisted the help of his innocent boyfriend. He was sure that the ghost chat was going nuts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The penultimate moment came when it was just Shuichi, Kokichi, Angie, Kaito, and Maki left. Kaede had just been executed in the previous round, sent into space after Maki saw her walk out of medbay right after killing someone in electrical. “She could’ve vented,” she had said. Yes, she could’ve vented indeed, Maki… Now it was down to him to ensure a victory. Well… and Kokichi, the obligatory third imposter. He was pretty sure he had it in the bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he was sure, until the duo followed Kaito and Maki into admin and Shuichi accidentally fucking murdered Maki right in front of Kaito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DEAD BODY REPORTED!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to fall into the same trap as he had last time, Kaito immediately yelled: “SHUICHI DID IT! SHUICHI MURDERED MY GIRLFRIEND!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaito… c’mon, buddy! We both saw you do it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kokichi, you little shit! Angie, c’mon, don’t believe them! Kokichi’s being the third imposter!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… uhm… Atua says… Kaito is the bad one!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Atua’s wrong!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... Atua says fuck you!” And then Angie, with no further words, voted for Kaito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ANGIE!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is okay, Kaito. Atua will forgive you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nishishi… goodbye, Kaito!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SHUICHI! AGAIN, REALLY?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi, in a voice low and dark and unlike his own, said, “it was nice knowing you, Kaito.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Kaito was sent into space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>KAITO WAS NOT AN IMPOSTER.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds passed. Then…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>EMERGENCY MEETING!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kokichi! Atua has an idea… would you like to hear it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi clicked his tongue. “Yeah, sure, whatever nutjob…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atua says we should trust Kaito’s dying words and kill Shuichi!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi tutted and Shuichi could practically see the man, his boyfriend and the absolute MVP of the round, shaking his head. “It was a good run, Angie. Really, you fooled us all!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not fooled anyone! I am a crewmate!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue. “No, no, no… after all, would my lovely Shumai ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Kokichi couldn’t see it, Shuichi smiled so big and proud that he hoped to translate every bit of love into his next words. “No way, Kokichi. Never.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled!” Kokichi voted. “Angie, honestly… it was a great run.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… I see, I see…” understanding flooded Angie’s voice, but her positive inflection that marked every single one of her words failed to fade. “Kokichi is the third imposter!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, man… did I give it away that easily?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi chuckled and leaned into his mic. For the past few rounds, he had barely done any talking himself. He had let Kokichi run the show. Perhaps now would be the time for an epic villain reveal. “Well, there's only three of us left. You’ve been watching me murder people the entire game and you’ve killed a couple people by convincing everyone to vote for them. It was pretty obvious.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shuichi! Don’t be rude!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Shuichi and Angie voted. Unsurprisingly, Angie voted for Shuichi. Unfortunately, the odds were stacked against her and she was voted out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ANGIE WAS NOT AN IMPOSTER!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the top left of the screen, Shuichi spotted all of their formerly dead crewmates' mics unmute. Oh boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“KOKICHI! YOU SON OF A BITCH!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a fine display of romance and companionship… truly, it was exquisi--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Kork, don’t make it weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyeh… that’s why we should never trust Kokichi! He’s a liar!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, Shuichi!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job? He cheated!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the post-game discussion continued, Shuichi couldn’t help but smile to himself. Despite the fact that he admittedly had cheated, no one was taking it to heart. Well… Miu was screaming and Kaito was very upset, but that's besides the point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the next game started, Shuichi sighed when he saw that he was an imposter. Great… he didn’t want to cheat again, but he hated being an imposter. Kokichi made it much less stressful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi’s phone buzzed next to him. When he picked it up, he saw a text arrive from Kokichi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>KOKICHI OUMA: </b>
  <span>My beloved~! If you’re an imposter again, kill me so I can dump the trash for you!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well… maybe he’d cheat </span>
  <em>
    <span>one more time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is entirely based on how my boyfriend and I play Among Us. These scenarios are copy-pasted from our interactions with other players. We have fun here. My boyfriend's the Kokichi because he loves causing chaos, I'm the Shuichi because I just go along with it. </p>
<p>Anyways! I hope y'all enjoyed! This was a shorter piece this time, but I kinda just wanted a short little fic of everyone having fun. So here you go!</p>
<p>JOIN THE SAIOUMA PIT: https://discord.gg/5a35Yyx</p>
<p>FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: @M_BTree</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>